Knights
by ckk-123
Summary: Sakura an untameable knights finally meets her master... I'm not really good in summary but hope you will enjoy. Chapter 9 is up... SXS
1. Master meets Slave

In a throne room an old man is facing his two special guards, "Sakura"

A girl with pink coat looks up "Hai?"

"Naruto"

"Hai" the other coated person said wearing a blue coat look up

"Now is the time you are going to have to meet your new master"

"Hai" both said

_**Master Meet Slaves**_

"Why do we have to go there anyway?"A young raven haired boy said

"Your father said he wants to show you something aren't you excited?"The woman smiled at her young son

"Hn…" the boy gazes outside the carriage thinking of what his father wants for him

"Your highness we are nearing Sharingan Castle" the messenger informed

"Thank you…" the woman smiled then turns to her son "Remember your manner ok Sasuke?"

"Hn"

Welcome to castle Uchiha it is known as one of the finest kingdom owned by Uchiha Fugaku. The castle is well guarded with strongest people guarding it.

"Oka-san" a handsome young boy greeted his mother

"Itatchi! Long time no see… how are you?" hugging her beloved eldest son

"I'm fine mother I just came arrive" the young boy said then look over to see his younger brother "Oi! Sasuke long time no see"

"Hn… do you have any idea why father called for us?" Sasuke ask as they follow their mother to their father's work room

"No idea" Itatchi whispered back.

"Arriving of Queen Uchiha and her two son, first prince Itatchi and second prince Sasuke" the announcer announce

Two big doors was opened to the very end of the room sitting with piles of paper is the king Fugaku Uchiha

"Anata" Mikoto went to her husband and gave her a peck

"It is nice you finally arrives anata" Fugaku said and turns to her two sons "how are you both?"

"We are fine father" Itatchi said with a smile

"Why did you send us here father?" Sasuke ask direct to the point

"Sasuke" his mother was shock

"I too want to know" Itatchi said

"Itatchi, where are your manners?" Their mother puff in annoyance

"Well I want you both to know I'm giving you both your knights"

"Not interested" Sasuke said walking out

"Oi Sasuke, where are you going?" Itatchi ask turning to his brother

"None of your business" Sasuke answered

Itatchi sigh at his brother antiques

"I'll look for him" Itatchi said and walkout

To Sasuke he went out the castle for awhile, it was never been his habits to remain in the castle, but upon his arrive in the village girls sworn all over him so that is why he has his coat. And walk to the Sakura tree found on top of a hill where you could see all over the Otougakeru. He lie down and begun napping, not noticing somebody was keeping an eye on him.

"Sasuke?" a voice woke Sasuke up only to be met by a white eyed girl

"Hinata what are you doing here?" Sasuke ask yawning and stretch

"Well by the next two weeks is the monthly party in the Sharingan Castle, when I found out you are not in the castle I have a hunch you are here" Hinata smiled, not noticing the light blush on Sasuke's cheeks. Sasuke has always had a slight crush on Hinata but never got the guts to confess to the girl.

"Oh yeah I forgot"

"I heard that you got your knight already?" Hinata ask suddenly

"Yes" Sasuke said "How about you?"

"I've got mine already" Hinata smiled "Ino please come out"

A girl with long blond haired came out from the shadows

"This is Ino my knight" Hinata introduce the girl just bowed, she is very emotionless

"How about your knight who is he?" Hinata ask interested

"I don't know who he is yet" Sasuke said standing up, scanning Ino who remain like a doll "Come on lets' get back to the castle"

As they walk back many girls and boys have been watching the two "I think they figure it out who we are" Sasuke said

"Hey aren't those the royal prince of Otougakeru and princess of Konohamaru?" a girl whispered

"Yes if we look at the coat I know it is the prince and princess" a boy whispered

"HINATA-SAMA!"Suddenly boys came running

"Let's get away from here" Sasuke said grabbing Hinata's hand

"SASUKE-SAMA!" Girls started to scream

The trio runs

"Princess" Ino declared to Hinata and Sasuke

"No you can't Ino… how many times do I have to tell you… you are not allowed to kill" Hinata scolded the yellow haired knight

"Here" Sasuke, Hinata and Ino hide in a corner the two girls are panting hardly "This will be trouble" Sasuke hissed

"Ara ara" a girl with pink hair look up and saw trouble "What are you two doing here?" the girl ask the two youngster, she is wearing a pink coat that cover her dress but because of the moonlight you could see she has an emerald eyes.

"Who are you?" Hinata ask a bit scarred

The girl giggle before running of "Take care!" the girl wave her hand before running off to God knows where

"What a weird girl" Hinata said "Ino"

The young blond knight looks at her princess

"Check if it is safe to come out already to come out"

"Hai" and the young girl vanish, minutes of waiting she returned "It's alright princess"

"Arigato" Hinata smiled "Let's go Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nod and the two walk out with cautious. As they arrives the castle they are meeting by two worried mothers.

"Thank God both of you are all right" Mikoto said hugging both teens

"Don't worry aunt Mikoto, we are both ok and beside we are with Ino" Hinata assured, and they went to the room where her brother and Itatchi are waiting

"Hinata" Hinata's older brother run to meet his sister

"Neji-onii-sama" Hinata greeted his older brother with a smile

"Baka I was worried about you" Neji said

"Demo aniki I don't see any reason why you will be worried to me… for the fact that Ino is with me also Sasuke-kun" Hinata giggle at her brother

"Even though…" Neji frowned

"You don't have to worry Hyuuga, I was with her and as long as I am with her no will dare hurt her" Sasuke said full of confidence

As their eyes meet they have a glaring contest. Itatchi and Hinata just sweat drop

"They are now in their own world" Hinata said laughing nervously

"I agree" Itatchi chuckle

"Oh by the way Itachi-san, I want you to meet my knight… Ino" Hinata called Ino of course appeared "This is Ino, my knights, Ino this is the eldest prince of Otougakeru Prince Itatchi"

"Nice to meet you" Itatchi smiled

Ino just bowed

Just then a maid, knock on the door

"Your highnesses you are needed in the dining room…"

And so the 4 youngster went already. As they arrive, they found again the girl in the village again, talking to Sasuke's father

"Sasuke, Itatchi, I am glad that you are here already" the king said "I want you to meet your knights"

"Ohayo! My name is Sakura, nice to meet you all" the pink haired greeted with a smile

"And I'm Naruto" the cheerful blond greeted

They started at the two youngster dumb folded

"Kya! You are those two people I saw in the village" Sakura squeeled

"Sakura-chan you are too noisy… M-A-N-N-E-R-S!" Naruto reprimanded

"Gomen Gomen I just got carried away" Sakura giggle

"So you meet my son already" the queen smiled

"Hai! Hai!" Sakura said childishly and giggle

"Why don't we eat for awhile" the queen of Hyuuga said

And so they went to their proper seat

"Sakura and Naruto please sit beside me" the king said

"Hai!" both said sitting at the right sit beside the king

"But aren't knights can't eat?" Hinata ask

"Who told you that twisted thinking?!" Sakura exclaimed

Naruto drink his tea "Knights are not so different with humans except for our excelled skills, agility, and also our power… but other than that we eat, drink, die, wound, hold emotion, and sleep" he said smiling

"Ara ara don't tell me you never offered food to your knights?" Sakura said astonish

Hinata shrink they never offered food to their knights for over a month already she felt uneasy and bad Naruto notice it

"But don't worry as a knight we also could fast for over 2 months or so but also like we said we need food and that is where we got our power" Naruto assured.

"Let's eat already" the king said

And so they did, but Hinata lost her appetite after awhile the Uchiha siblings and Hyuuga siblings, excuse them…

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura said whispered melodious

"Excuse me sire we are going to go out for awhile" Naruto said and they went out

"Kyuubi" a fox with nine tails appeared

"Bijuu" a sand like raccoon appeared

"Could you please guard prince Itatchi and Prince Sasuke" Naruto commanded

"As you wish master" they said and vanish

"Ne ne onii-sama, Could I make friends with the other knights?" Sakura ask cutely.

"Of course but play nice ok" Naruto smiled

"Yipee!" Sakura twirl around and vanish

-


	2. Naruto and Sakura

This is my first time to write a Fan Fiction… hope you like it… please give me your comments.

Sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling.

_**Naruto and Sakura**_

In a cold room, Hinata is sitting feeling bad

"Is there something wrong princess?" Ino ask passively

"Iie" Hinata shock her head not wanting to worry her knight… there was a sudden silence for awhile "Ne Ino could you tell me about yourself?" Hinata suddenly ask

Ino just stayed silent, suddenly a giggle was heard

Ino got ready with her sword ready

"Oh put down that nasty toy" the voice said and out in the Darkness Sakura emerge and hold the tip of the sword and push it down "Good evening princess"

Sakura smiled at Hinata and sited herself in the couch in front of her

"Sakura-san" Hinata started

"Please call me Sakura I don't really like formalities…" Sakura giggle "I assume you want to know all about us knights?"

"How did you know?"

"Just guessing" Sakura smiled

"So could you tell me?" Hinata said hopingly, making Sakura giggle again

"I will if you command Ino-san here to leave us for awhile"

"Ino" Hinata said

"Hai" and Ino vanish

Sakura feel for Ino's presence for awhile when she was sure Ino is not around already she smiled at Hinata "Well tell me first what you knew about us knights?"

"Well first I thought knights are emotionless and like a robot following every command on what their master says, just today I found out that they have feelings and like humans' needs food and water to have energy, also they have powers and excel with physical strength rather than ordinary humans"

"Do you know where we came from?" Sakura ask

Hinata shook her head

"Not surprising" Sakura sigh "Ok listen, Knights are supposedly human when they have died they are expose to Jinjuriki which causing them to become knight… when expose they intend to lose their memories and ability to decide for themselves causing them to act like dolls, the first knight being born was taken care by Master Orochimaru with Master Jaraiya and Lady Tsunade. They then decided to take care of all knights and give them to the royal family or those people who wants to buy them. Basically knights are use to be guards, as years pass happily the number of knights are decreasing meaning sometime soon there will be no more knights and so no humans will suffer anymore, but there is also a problem few knights have been revive surprisingly. But that means more suffering."

"Do knights also feel love?"

"Of course!" Sakura giggle

"Oh…"

"It's getting late your highness sleep and I shall tell you more when time comes" and Sakura vanish

To the other room…

"Those two are quite different" Neji said "Sai"

"Yes master?"

"Do you have any information about those two?"

"Iie I haven't seen them in the castle True Blood… but I think I heard something about the description that fits them from Kabuto-sama"

"Speak"

"A boy with a blond hair and sapphire eyes has defeated almost a hundreds of knights with just 10 minutes and even defeated a whole army in just 5 minutes, a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes were able to wipe out a big mountain in just few second and even revive a dead."

"Blond hair and sapphire eyes matches the description of Naruto" Itatchi said

"Pink hair and emerald eyes matches Sakura" Sasuke said

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" a feminine voice chimed, Sakura got out of the darkness walking gracefully with her finger wagging "Did you know it is rude to talk about someone behind their back?" Sakura smiled

'How did she get in here, it seems Sai did not notice her' Neji thought scanning at Sakura

Sakura chuckled "You are Sai-san right"

Then they realize Sakura was already in front of Sai with just blink of an eye

"Stoic, cold and weird, black hair, black emotionless guy… yup your Sai all right" Sakura said nearing her face to Sai who did not flinch nor did he step back. "Cute" Sakura said giggle

"What are you doing here?" Itatchi said "We did not call you"

"I don't need your permission to come here" Sakura said stubbornly and stick her tongue out in a childish manner then pout "If you remember none of you yet are my master… so I can still roam around" she chimed

"But still you are supposedly be in our command since we are your future master" Sasuke said smirking when Sakura flinch

"Mou, boorriinnngg" Sakura stick her tongue childishly "I'm only going to accept you as my master if onii-sama accepted you as his master" with that Sakura vanish

"Why that…" Sasuke gritted his teeth

"Interesting" Itatchi said smirking

"Both Sakura and Naruto are untamed knights" a voice said, they turned to the door to see a silver haired man

"Kakashi-san?" Neji said

"Sakura and Naruto has not have a master since before, they battle to reveal boredom, but do not kill for pleasure, they agree to come here and try to find them master, they are sharp edge, because of the power they possess many people wants to buy them but failed to tame them because of their carefree nature, of course the money that being paid for them was like the rich people drowning to waste, since they signed a contract that whatever happen if the knight does not want them to be master, the money won't be returned… and that is what is happening to right now. Master Orochimaru gave the both as gift to the king and queen surprisingly they agree" Kakashi informed "Why don't the two of you make it a goal to tame them"

"Huh?"

"Actually Naruto is friendly just apply a friendly gesture to them for sure he will accept you as a master… for him the best master is a friend with a good heart" Kakashi informed "But Sakura well… she is a very energetic girl who won't submit to anyone's command but to Naruto, she will submit easily."

"Hmmm…" Itatchi said "I'll have Naruto since it seems I think Sasuke should get Sakura"

"No way" Sasuke said

"Either way I don't like both of you to be my master" Sakura poke her head at the back of Kakashi and stick her tongue out in a childish manner

"Sakura how long have you been there?" Kakashi ask, he can never sense the present of both children

"Since the time I vanish there" Sakura said with a smile "You better sleep it is very irritating already to have you both awake" with that she vanish again

-

That will be all for the second chapter…

Thank you for reading


	3. Taming the Untameable

Thank you for reading

Hope you like this chapter

_**Taming the Untamable**_

In a dark room is a pouting young girl looking at her circular window

"Sakura is something wrong?" Naruto ask he just came back from something

"They are both boring I don't even know why you want one of them as our master" Sakura said "Does this have connection on your prophecy?"

Naruto chuckled and then float to Sakura touching her head "All in time my dear little sister… all in time"

Sakura turned to Naruto with curiosity in her eyes but it gleams with interest "If you say so onii-sama"

The next day

The Royal families are getting ready to meet the King of Konoha and their other daughter Hinabi Hyuuga in the balcony is where Naruto and Sakura are observing with a smile on their face.

"What happened?" the king ask as he notice the wounded soldier

"We where attack last night, luckily a knight save us" the king said

"A knight?" Fugaku said

"Why don't you tell us inside the?" Mikoto offered

And so the 4 adults left

"Are you ok Hinabi?" Hinata ask in concern

"Yes Sister, Tenten and the mysterious knight save me" Hinabi said.

"Tenten?" Itatchi repeated

"She is the knight of Hinabi" Neji informed

"Tenten come out" Hinabi said, a girl with 2 buns came out still emotionless "This is Tenten my knight"

"Tell us about the attack Hinabi" Sasuke ask

"Well last night when we are travelling from Konohagakure, weird monsters came out from nowhere and begun attacking us, we are almost at lost, Tenten can't hold them back long neither Blaze. We thought we are going to die but a person with blue cape came and save us"

"Did you see the persons face?" Neji ask

"Iie" Hinabi said "But I do remember he has blond hair with blue eyes, before I lost conscious"

There was a silence for awhile

"Let's get inside already" Itatchi offered

And they all agree

Up in the balcony

"A person in cape?" Sakura repeated "Nii-sama did you play without me again?" she pouted

"Gomen Gomen Saku-chan I need to do it trust me it was no fun for my part" Naruto assured with a smile on his face. And he begun to walk out then vanish

Sakura puff but later smiled and run to her dear brother.

In a room are the royal prince and princesses are with their knights

"So are you telling me that you have a knight but they are not normal?" Hinabi said

"Ouch… that hurt" a feminine voice said then giggle was heard

"Sakura get out from wherever you are" Sasuke hissed

"As you wish" Sakura appeared behind Tenten. Tenten did not flinch of course as a knight "Ohh… two hair style in buns, brown eyes… TenTen!" Sakura glee and float away to the young knight

"Who are you?" Hinabi ask coldly

"She's Sakura the one we are talking about" Sasuke said

"Your highness me and my brother are like the everyday knights" Sakura explained "The only difference is that we are both liberated and independent on commands of human" she said going near Hinabi and use her hand to tilt the young girls chin so she will be looking for her

"HOW DARE YOU!" Tenten said angrily and use her kunai so that Sakura back away.

"See your knight have show emotion" Sakura said in a playful tone, giggling

"SAKURA!" an commanding voice said

They turned to see an unhappy Naruto

"N-nii-sama" Sakura shuttered

"What did I tell you about playing around" Naruto walk in front of the young princess "HOnto ni gomene for my sister's behavior your highness" he said and bend a little so he will be the same height as the young princess and pat the young girls head before standing up picking the chibi Sakura who is scowling, then something hit to Hinabi's mind

"YOU!" Hinabi pointed to Naruto

"Yes?"Naruto turned "I forgot to introduce myself, I am Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you your highness" and the two vanish

"Matte!" Hinabi called

"What is it Hinabi?" Neji ask shock of his sisters uproar

"That person…"HInabi started "I'm pretty sure, he's the one who save us, he's the knight I was talking about"

"Are you sure it's Naruto?" Itatchi ask

Hinabi nod…

"Hinabi is right" a voice said, they turned to see their fathers

"It was Naruto who save them from the attack" Fugaku said "Naruto sense danger and decided to check it out"

"Impressive" Itatchi whispered

"We are here to tell you that the Sunagakure royal family are coming here… Sasuke and Itatchi you have one week in order to pursue Naruto and Sakura to be your knight" Fugaku said

"How can we pursue them if we don't even know where to look for them?" Sasuke smirk

Mikoto move forward "Sakura-chan told me to give this to you guys"

Handing them a paper

'Here our 3 conditions so that we will bow to your wills, 1st of all we will only go in a permanent partnership if you could find us without the help of anyone, and 2nd you will defeat us… but if you fail we will not go to partnership with the two prince.

-H.S. and U.N.'

"So we have to find them?" Itatchi said

"You must comply"

"But they could be anywhere where ever they are" Sasuke said in an obvious manner

"We will not leave the castle we will just be inside" a girls voice said

"Sakura" Mikoto said

"The game will start, you have 5 days on looking for us… no help no hints just pure you" Naruto's voice said

"It looks like the game have just started" a voice said

They turned to see a man

"Master Orochimaru" Fugaku said

"Those two really love to play… but I doubt you could find those two without the knights help" Orochimaru said with a giggle

"When did you arrive Master?" Mikoto said

"Just a minute ago" Orochimaru said while settling in the comfy couch "Naruto was just a mere child when we found him with Sakura, he always have a goffy smile even though he has full of bruise, Sakura has a scowl in her face, glaring at the best as she could full of bruise also, cute … I trained Naruto at best as I could but his power have surpass me and to the point created his own techniques, not only that as much as I'm glad to admit it Naruto is the perfect knight that we have taken care. Then there is Sakura the second perfect knight… you are lucky to have them as your knight to be… if you prove yourself worthy for their service" silence was engulf just then tap of raindrops was only heard from the window seal "Looks like it will be getting more interesting"

-

This is the end of the 3rd chapter

Please review… thanks


	4. Game Starts Now

Thank you for reading

Hope you like this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto anime or what so ever…

I wonder what is the use of disclaimer… anyone?

-

_**Game Start Now**_

As days pass both Sasuke and Itachi could not locate the two knights it's about 4 days already and tomorrow is the last day

"Maybe we should help you already" Hinata suggested

"Even if we find them with your help they will not still be our knight" Itatchi sigh, almost losing hope

"Not really" Orochimaru suddenly came in "It's still ok you will ask for someone's help but you must pass their second challenge"

"And that is?" Sasuke ask

"Fight them and defeat them" Orochimaru blurted

"Unfair!" a girls voice was heard the voice they haven't heard for 4 days "Otou-sama it was supposedly a surprise"

"Gomen Gomen Saku-chan but I think it will be nice if they will find it" Orochimaru reasoned

Silence

"Fine… but either way they won't be able to defeat us" and the voice of the girl vanish

"So let's help them" Hinabi said

"I'm going to give you a hint" Orochimaru said "You have to sacrifice one of your knight to get in the dimension of Naruto and Sakura… both Naruto and Sakura has the ability to create their own dimension… no one has yet entered the dimension well except Temari" Orochimaru whispered the last words but Neji was able to hear it "Well back to the point, the dimension could only be entered if Naruto and Sakura let them or a knight must sacrifice to find the portal and hit it with their power, if one knight can do it… it may cause his or her life but if 3 knights or more can do it only minor damage… you must find a portal first… I can help you see a portal but you must do the rest" Orochimaur said and for a hand signal place it in the floor "You must be fast the portal moves every 10 minutes then it will go into different position"

"Arigato master"

And the young went out

"We better split up" Neji suggested "Itatchi and Hinabi with me… Sasuke and Hinata you two pair up… We will take the west coast you deal with east coast."

And they split up. It took them whole night to find it until

"Princess" Ino said

"What is it Ino?" Hinata turned to her knight, Ino pointed the white glow "There's nothing there"

"The portal" Ino said

"Portal?" Hinata repeated

"Now I get it… knights are the only one that can see the portal" Sasuke said "Ino can you hit the portal or hold it till Neji arrive?!"

Ino look at Hinata "Please do Ino"

Ino concentrated her energy and aim to the portal

"Come on Hinata let's go and look for the others"

"Hai"

-

Somewhere…

"Onii-sama! Taihen! Taihen!" Sakura float to her brother looking trouble "Oto-san help those boys and now they found the portal"

Naruto look at his _sister_ then smiled patting the girls head "Don't be depress just let them… Oto-san must think of them something important that is why he help them"

"Demo that is not an excuse" Sakura cross her arm as pouting

Naruto giggle and then stood up "Sakura don't change the portal ok"

"Fine Fine" Sakura said and float away

Naruto look at the circular window outside 'This is going to be fun' he chuckled

-

The 7 youngster are back they saw Ino sweating a lot and looks like in pain

"Sai" Neji called "Take over"

"Tenten you too" Hinabi said

The two run to where the girl is, when the two knights have taken care of it Ino collapse

"Ino!" Hinata quickly went near to the drained knight

After awhile they where suck in the portal and transported at a dark place

"Welcome to our dimension" a girls voice said and the lights was turn on, it was a well decorated room, in the far end of the room is where Naruto and Sakura are sitting.

"You kind of fail our first task but either way it's ok seeing Yamanaka-san's determination" Naruto said with a friendly smile "Sakura could you heal her?"

"Hai" Sakura stood up and float to where Ino is and her hand begun to glow, she put it over Ino, minutes later, Ino begun to stir and stood up

"How you feeling?"Hinata ask

"I'm ok princess" Ino answered, Sakura smiled and transported back beside Naruto

"So do you want to start fighting now or later?"

"This will be a great time" Itatchi smirk

"Wait before you start… I have a question" Hinabi said

"Nani?" Naruto smiled at the young girl

"Why did you save us when we where attack?"

"Hm…" Naruto said in a thinking posture "Intuition" Naruto smiled at the girl

"Intuition?" Neji repeated

"Hai… I was always the one to act before thinking" Naruto laugh to himself while rubbing the back of his head

"Let's quit talking and start playing" Sakura said in an impatient tone, pouting at Naruto

"Hai, hai"Naruto snap his fingers, and the floor on where Neji and the gang except, Naruto's, Sakura's, and the uchiha brothers begun to ascended. "The rules are simple, hit us once or even scratch us we will agree to enter on a temporary knighting, you have the whole day to do it, do you accept it?"

"Yes" Itatchi said

"Hn"is the only answer heard from the other Uchiha

"Let the game" Sakura started

"Begin" Naruto continue

The fight was pretty tense, but it was so obvious the two knights are just playing around.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sakura taunted

The two Uchiha nodded to each other and activate their Sharingan

Seeing the Sharingan… something click on Sakura's mind… making her drop to her knees

"Sakura?" Naruto look at his partner

"No! no! Nooooooo!" Sakura screamed and her aura turned into a murderous aura looking at both the Uchiha "I'm going to kill you" she said in a murdering voice (like Nova's voice when she said she will kill Hikaru)

Before they know what is happening, Sakura lunge to attack, of course the Uchiha was able to dodge it, Sakura's berserk, Naruto simply watch amuse of the event.

"Aren't you going to help them?!" Hinata screamed to Naruto, Naruto simply ignore it… they all watch in horror as the two Uchiha's being use as a punching bag by the wild girl…

"Sakura that's enough!" Naruto called

Sakura did not listen

Before Sakura can finish Sasuke, Itatchi shield his brother. But Itatchi was easily push by Sakura in other direction and proceed in murdering Sasuke but Naruto appeared and in very fast reaction Naruto block Sakura's attack with one hand and then appeared at the back and knock Sakura out of conscience. Before Sakura could hit the floor Naruto caught her. With one snap, they are all back in their rooms out of conscience exception of Naruto and Sakura.

-

This is the end of the 4th chapter

Please review… thanks

Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings


	5. Author's note

Sorry the next chapter will be posted this coming weekend… I will be busy for awhile.... Thank you for reading… I hope you will still continue reading the story…


	6. Temporary Partnership

Thank you for reading

Hope you like this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto anime or what so ever…

Again what is Disclaimer for?

By the way… sorry I just upload the latest chapter…

-

_**A Temporary Knighting**_

Sasuke woke up a bit sour

"Daijobu?" a girls voice ask, he turned his head to see Sakura "Gomene I don't remember much but onii-sama said I was the one cause of this, so I'll fix it" Sakura advance and a green light again emitted from her palm and she place it on Sasuke's abdomen, next thing Sasuke knew his energy was back to normal like nothing happened "There all done"

"What will happen now?" Sasuke ask

"I don't know with onii-sama"and she vanish.

After awhile, he stood up and went to the dining room, he saw his friends and brother sitting comfortably.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun" Hinata said

"How are you feeling brother?" Itatchi ask

"Like hell…" Sasuke murmured but they all hear it… when Sasuke sat they ate silently

"I wonder what happen to both Naruto and Sakura" Itatchi wonder

"You called as _master_" a voice ask suddenly the two knights appeared they are half bowing

"Master?" Hinata repeated

"So does that mean you are accepting both Itatchi and Sasuke as your master?" Hinabi ask

"Nope" Sakura answered walking near to Sasuke's side "This will be our temporary partnership" Sakura said while doing a hand seal then kiss Sasuke's palm

"NANDA!" Sasuke quickly retrieve his palm, and saw a Sakura petal in his hand

"That is a symbol of our partnership"

Naruto went near Itatchi and also do a seal but instead of kissing he just place it and a leaf appeared

"Since you failed but we saw your determination we will be your knight but only for 5 months… if you can't prove that you are worth of serving then game over" Sakura said obviously displeased

"Why it seems like you are displeased" Sasuke smirk

"Hmph!" Sakura said walking away

"Did I tell you… you could leave already"

Sakura clench her fist then turn to Sasuke eyes close one eye brow twitching "_Master _may I be excuse" Sakura said obviously irritated

"Hn…" is the only thing that Sasuke said

"I'll take that as a yes" when Sakura turned around she murmured _"Jerk" _ then she vanish

Sasuke watch in amusement… to Naruto

"Gomene Master Sasuke… Sakura was a bit mad when I break the news to her" Naruto apologize

"Could you tell us what happened back then… when we activated the sharingan Sakura begun to berserk" Itatchi ask

"Knights don't remember their past lives but there are still little memory left on them… if I tell you what is her past life it may cause a disarray of the partnership." Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Hinabi ask

"Let's just say the way Sakura die was not really that pretty" Naruto smiled "Could I be excuse now master?"

"Yes you may" Itatchi answered

-

This is the end of the 5th chapter

Please review… thanks

Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings


	7. meet the sand siblings

Sorry I just upload I have been very busy this past few days

But here it is the continuation… I hope you will like it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto anime or what so ever…

-

_**The Arrival of the Sunagakure**_

The people are getting busy for the arrival of the Sunagakure royalties… the royal children with their knights just waited in the library to meet up with the Suna. Surprisingly it seems Sakura is excited about the Suna's arrival… the door opened, as 4 youngsters are standing outside…

"the Arrival of the princes, Prince Kankuro and Prince Gaara with their knights Shikamaru and Temari" the announcer said

'Temari?' Neji thought, 4 youngster came in with grace

"Yo… Sakura, Naruto!" Kankuro greeted

"Long time no see Kankuro" Naruto high five with the boy

"Kankuro-nii-san" Sakura smiled and give the boy a hug, which the boy respond.

"Gaara long time no see" Naruto smiled

"Yes… it have been a year since the last time we have meet Naruto" Gaara shake hands with the boy

"Gaara-kun ohayo!" Sakura greeted cutely and kiss the boy in the cheeks.

Which surprises everyone… well except the others who knows their relationship

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" and he kiss the girls hand

"Did you forget all about us?" the girl in their back said

"Temari-onee-chan!" Sakura run to the girl and hug her tightly

"You Shikamaru" Naruto greeted at the other boy

"Ahem" Sasuke interrupted the little reunion of the 6 youngster… they all turned to the youngster

"Ah… gomene" Naruto laugh nervously "This person here is my master… Uchiha Itatchi" Naruto introduce "Sakura's master Uchiha Sasuke, and their friends from the Konohagakure… Prince Neji Hyuuga with his knight Sai, Princess Hinata Hyuuga with her knight Ino, and lastly Princess HInabi Hyuuga with her knight Tenten"

"So it was true… that the untamed knights have just been tamed" Kankuro mocked

"Nii-san, we are not tamed!!!" Sakura pouted, clinging to Gaara's arm

"Temporary partnership" Itatchi explained

"So how did you tame them?" Temari ask eyes gleaming with interest

Sakura pouted more… she does not I repeat does not want to be tamed

"Cheer up Sakura-chan… I promise you, after this everything will be ok" Gaara assured, then kiss the girls forehead and smiled… Sakura smiled cutely with a blush

"Is there a rule that knights and master should not fall in love?" Sasuke ask grinding his teeth in anger

"Yes there is a rule… knights are not to fall in love with their masters" Sakura smiled "Bur Gaara-kun is not and never going to be my master, so I could fall in love with Gaara-kun" she said flirty

"For a hundred times Sakura… flirting is not in you" Shikamaru said sighing

Sakura giggle then yawn

"Time for Sakura's nap" Naruto said while getting the girl and giving her a piggy back ride and the girl yawn as she cuddled to Naruto

"Nap? What age is she?" Hinabi ask

"16 yrs. Old, but when our master has anger in us or does not like us… our energy drains and if hatred consume their hearts the knight will be put in an eternal sleep." Naruto said

"Uchiha-san do you not like Sakura?" Temari look at the boy coldly

"Ya-yawn-mero onee-chan" Sakura mumble "I don't also like (yawn) Uchiha-san…."and Sakura sleep

"Well I should put her in our dimension" Naruto said then vanish

"Look 'your highness'" Temari emphasizes "If you don't really care for Sakura after the party break the partnership" and she also vanish… they all sigh.

Minutes later Naruto returned "Gomene… I forgot that Itachi-kun has not yet dismissed me"

'Isn't he being too formal?' they all thought

"Dismiss" Itatchi said

"Ne, Naruto how is Sakura-chan?" Hinata ask before Naruto vanish

"She is sleeping well in her room… want to visit her?" Naruto smiled "You are all welcome to come…"

"I'll pass" Sasuke said and walk out

"Me too… let's go Sai" Neji called

"I'll go as well papa needs me for something" Itatchi said and walk away

"I'm worried about Sakura" Gaara said

"Naruto can I sleep in one of the rooms in the dimension?" Shikamaru ask yawning

"Ok…"

"Does Kankuro-sama does not like Shikamaru?" Hinabi ask to Naruto cutely

"Nope it is just his attitude" Naruto smiled back while chuckling a bit. "Well let's go" and a portal opened as they jump in the portal.

They arrive in a nice hall way (imagine the mansion in the Yamato Nadeshiko)

"Shikamaru use any room you like" Naruto inquired "Minna-san pls. follow me" they walk upstairs and turn to the right 7 rooms and in the end of the hall way is a room… Naruto knock the door

"Sakura?" Naruto called softly

"She is still asleep Naruto" Temari said, she was worried about Sakura… she never likes it whenever the girl is in _that_ state.

"Arigato for taking care of her Tem-chan" Naruto smiled and walk to the girl, who smiled back

Naruto walk near the girl and look at the girl sleeping in the bed, he place his hand in the girls forehead and a red light emitted from his palm "Sleep well my dear sister" and he removed it a small smile graze itself to the girls face

"Dream Maker" Temari said to Naruto "Remember when we where little we always teas you as the sand man because of your ability to mess with dreams"

"Yeah… you and Sakura always ask me to make you a beautiful dream every night" Naruto smiled

"So what dream did you give Sakura?" Temari ask

"I returned her back to when we were just 5 yrs. Old" Naruto smiled

"When we are 5 huh" Temari smiled

A knock on the door was heard

"Come in" Naruto said

A girl in a maid dress came in she has long blond hair and blue eyes "Naruto-sama dinner is ready"

"Arigato Cell" Naruto smiled back "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I will!" Temari smiled

"I'm afraid I have to decline the offer" Hinata said

"I'll stay with Sakura" Gaara said placing his hand over Sakura's

"I'll gladly accept the offer." Hinabi said

"Ok… Gaara I will leave Sakura to you" Naruto said as they went out.

Outside Sakura's door

"Hinata-hime we will escort you to the door" Temari said as they walk down and then they notice the windows and a door… two maids opened the door and when they walk out to their surprise it lead to the garden beside the castle

"Sakura loves the garden so she wishes the door leads to the garden" Naruto explained

"Ne Naruto-san what is Sakura-chan's past?" HInata ask curious

"I told you it's better to keep it a secret rather than discovered" and HInata was engulf by light and was in the garden

"Princess? What are you doing here?" a maid ask

"Nandemonai" HInata smiled

After a while Hinabi wanted to get close to Naruto but because of Temari it was fail so in the end Hinabi left

"That girl likes you" Temari teased

"Why don't we focus on about Sakura" Naruto smiled

"Memory Erasing?" Temari ask worried

"Of course not I love Sakura as she is, and it might get more complicated than before" Naruto smiled

"Are you not mad about what happened before?"

"I don't mind anything right now… everyone's safety is more important… especially in Sakura's condition, I can only be the one who can defeat her and stop her"

Temari look at Naruto with worry in her eyes then leaned at the boy's armed

-

Sakura woke up from her dream and saw a green eyed boy with a tattoo in his forehead

"Gaara-kun?" Sakura called

"You're awake" Gaara said with a smile that only Sakura can see

"Gomene did I make you worried?" Sakura ask a bit worried

Gaara shock his head and smile at the girl warmly

-

This is the end of the 6th chapter

Please review… thanks to those people who reviewed and gave comments also to those who read my fanfic.

Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings


	8. Chapter 8

Good Day!!!

To all my reader, I'm sorry I haven't posted the new chapter yet… I have been very busy with my works this pass few months but I'm don't worry the next chapter will be posted by Sunday or by next week…

I'm really sorry 


	9. Emotions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I just love writing fanfictions.**

* * *

_**Emotions**_

Naruto sigh at the sight of piles of papers in his tables, all in which reports of his spies from all over the nations.

"Are there any problems Naruto?"

Naruto look up to find a worried Temari, he gave him a tired smile at the girl, "They have started Temari-chan,"

Temari freezes on Naruto's statement, looking at the papers in the boys table, she imagine how many on those files are damage reports created by _them_.

"What are your plans now?" she whispered, sadness fills in her eyes.

Naruto stood up from his chair and walks near the window, the view changes from a patch of garden to a forest.

"I can still protect _her_, but I would need yours and Shikamaru's help."

"You can always count on me Naruto and I'm pretty sure Shikamaru will also say the same thing."

"Arigato Temari-chan,"

'_This is the start of the real battle, I just hope this won't end badly'_

* * *

The next day, Naruto was summoned by the king. Temari has an idea on why he was summoned and by the looks on Sakura's face, she also has the idea. Right now, Temari, Skiamaru, Gaara, and Kankuro, watches Sakura from the pavilion as she starts to cut the roses in their stems with her kunai. Everyone can see that she is extremely upset.

"Sakura if you continue destroying the flowers, then there won't be any flowers left," Kankuro said lazily, they were used to Sakura's behavior.

After knowing her for so long, she was an angel at one moment and next is a sadistic young girl. Sakura look at Kankuro with a cold eye, then return to destroying the plants. Kankuro sigh.

"What does upset Sakura right now?" Kankuro ask his brother's knight. Knowing the girl, she knew something about the untamable knights more than anybody else.

Temari shrug and choose to ignore Kankuro, continuing watching Sakura's rampage. She wonder, how is Naruto going to handle Sakura's tantrum right now. When he break the news to girl, she going to make sure that she is not around the vicinity. She does not want anywhere near the dark Sakura.

Speaking of the devil, Naruto walks in like nothing is happening.

"How long?" Naruto started, sitting normally at one of the vacant chair, beside Gaara.

"1 hour," Gaara said flatly.

"What did you do to make Sakura this mad Naruto?" Shikamaru eyed the boy suspiciously.

"I have been called by king to go on a mission." Naruto said flatly.

"Just as I thought," a dark cold voice said, they turned to see Sakura, her eyes shallow and her aura dark. This would make anyone frightened. But for the 5 youngsters, they already are used to it.

"Did you return the flowers back to normal Saku-chan?" Naruto ask calmly.

The calm in her brothers face, made her snap, she strode front, and slam the Kunai to the table hard. Everything was quiet. Nobody dare breaks it, Shikamaru who was drowsy just a while ago, was now wide awake. Everything was very tense, Naruto and Gaara, were the only one who was drinking their tea normally.

"Saku-chan, you know this table cost a fortune, and the person who carved it is already dead. You can't just damage it like that, it would extremely upset me." Naruto spoke up, with a soft voice.

"What was the mission big brother?" Sakura ask darkly at her brother, her hand not yet leaving the handle of the kunai.

"It is classified,"

The answer pissed Sakura more, throwing the turning the table, before everything could spill on them, Shikamaru, Temari, and Kankuro already jump away.

"That's bull," Sakura screamed at Naruto in anger.

"Sakura, what did I tell you about the table?" Naruto for the first time, since he arrive stared at Sakura, matching her frightening stare with his cold ones, Naruto was not the type of person, who would use his power to make Sakura submit to him, but there are special occasions, such as like this one. To show Sakura who is the boss between them two.

Sakura could feel the frightening aura, emitting by the person she calls brother. The power was far more superior than her own. It obviously not only frighten her but everyone in their surroundings.

"When I said the mission is classified, it is classified," Naruto spoke in an authoritative voice.

Sakura forgot her anger and was replaced by fear and sadness, "But why won't you tell me? Is it connected to _them_."

Naruto soften up, it was not his plan really to scare her like this, but he has no choice, to protect her from more harm and pain, he must do this. He sigh and walks to Sakura, hugging her.

"It's ok Saku-chan, this has nothing to do with _them_. The king just want me to check on something."

"Check on something? What is it?" she ask curiously, her attitude completely changes and return to normal, which everyone is glad. Shimakru and Kankuro, help each other to pull the table up, while Temari instruct some maids to get them a new set of snacks.

"That is classified now," Naruto smiled at the girl. The look at Naruto's face prevents Sakura from asking more, she knew that Naruto is up to something but she can't ask yet. "Now, why don't you fix the gardens then join us for tea."

Sakura can only obediently nod at her brother and just let her brother hug her.

* * *

Sakura sigh as she stares at the distance from the castles tower. Naruto has left for the mission, she knew that Naruto is doing this for her safety. But that does not stop her from being upset, even Temari and Shikamaru are doing stuff to protect her. Despite them hiding it from her, she knows it. The little things they do to hide her from something. She tried to understand why they were hiding something from her but still, it pains her, she felt that everyone knows something that she don't. She felt like she was not being trusted at all.

She let it slide for awhile, thinking that in time they will tell her. But she has been waiting for too long, and her patience are getting thin, she doesn't want to be protected anymore, she wanted to help in whatever is happening, she was happy when she was told about _them_ but she felt like they are still hiding something from her.

Sakura sigh,

"So this is where you have been hiding the whole time, Sakura-chan"

Sakura turned, to see the person her _master_ is infatuated to. She was not in the mood to play miss polite but she knew, it will greatly upset her brother if he found out she disrespect her the royalty and is more irritating if that stupid _master_ of her found out that she disrespect the girl. So, instead she inwardly sigh then she gave her a fake smile.

"Is there something you need to inquire Hinata-chan?" she ask the girl, like she normally does.

Hinata saw the sadness in Sakura's eyes before she smiled at her. She knew it was fake, it worries her what's wrong with the girl. She knew that Sakura's and Sasuke's relationship was starting to be ok, since Sakura's sleeping sickness was decreasing. Is it connected to Sasuke?

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" before Hinata can prevent herself from asking, she already asked the question.

Sakura seems to be unfazed about the question and then smiled more, "Nothing's wrong Hinata-chan," she assured the young girl, "Now, you were looking for me?"

"Ano, I notice that you were not around since the day Naruto left," Hinata confessed, "You did not join us any more, Temari-chan and Shikamaru said that you were not in your dimension so I was looking for you all over the castle."

"You could always ask Master Sasuke to summon me,"

"I-I did, but the one who shows up is the Bijuu."

Sakura cursed inwardly, she forgot all about that. She instructed the tailed beast to protect Sasuke for awhile, she wonder how to get out of this for awhile. Sakura sigh and drop her act all together, she turned again to the window.

"Did you and Naruto-san had a fight?"

Sakura did not answer her but she took it as a yes. When Naruto left for the mission, there was a little bit strange atmosphere between the two.

"You know, my mother always tell me that I feel lonely or sad or upset, I should always tell it to somebody, because it will lighten up your feelings." Hinata smiled at the girl, "You can tell me if you like, if something is bothering you."

Sakura contemplates weather she should open up to this girl or not. After awhile she sigh, "It's just that, I feel like big brother doesn't trust me at all, he is treating me like a child. I feel like he is hiding something from me. Something big, it scares me, I feel like one day, he will just leave me all alone."

Hinata looks at the depressed young girl, she feel sad for her, "I don't think Naruto-san is that kind of person." Sakura didn't look at the girl and continue to gaze from the distance, "Everyone can see, how much he cares about you. I think that Naruto-san only wants to protect you."

"But, that's the point," Sakura answered pushing herself away from Hinata, frustrated about everything, "I don't want anymore to be the damsel in distress. I feel like I'm weak whenever he leaves for a mission."

"Naruto-san doesn't see you as weak or anything like that, I think that Naruto-san just wants you to be safe, because there is no person that would want to see their family get hurt. Naruto-san cares about you very much, he loves you like a real family does."

"Just as you said, I also see Big Brother as a family, I also wants to protect him, but how would I do that if I'm the only one being protected?" she whined, her emotion right now is being mixed, the frustration and sadness within her makes her uncomfortable.

"You are already protecting Naruto-san, Sakura-chan," Hinata smiled at the young girl, Sakura raised an eyebrow on the girl, clearly confused on what she meant, "Your prayers alone keeps him safe. I believe that whenever Naruto-san goes out and fight, you are his reason for having the will to come back alive. Because he knew that you are waiting for his return. So, cheer up already Sakura-chan, if Naruto-san founds out that you are still depress, he will also become sad and lonely."

Sakura reflects on what Hinata said and the times when Naruto returns from battle a big smile on his face and his hidden sigh of relief. Hinata has a point, Naruto has always been there since the time she woke up as a knight, never leaving her until at this point.

"Hinata-hime, you are being called by Neji-sama," Ino appeared from the shadow, bowing respectfully to Hinata not even acknowledging Sakura.

"I'll be right down then," Hinata smiled and walks towards the door, passing by Sakura who walks back to the window.

"Thank you Hinata" she whispered

Hinata smiled more as she leaves the tower and the young pink haired girl.

Sakura look up the sky and closed her eyes, _Please come back to me safe, big brother_.

* * *

The day pass, since Sakura's heart to heart talk to Hinata, she was summoned by her master again.

"Ohayo Sasuke-sama" Sakura greeted cheerfully, as Sakura emerge from a whirl of Sakura petals.

"What's with the flashy entrance?" Sasuke said flatly at the girl

"Nothing, I thought it would be nice. Like those in the books when a fairy or genie appears to their master?"

"Next time if you appear, loose the Sakura petals,"

Sakura stuck her tongues out to the young prince and hmph at him.

"I summoned you for a purpose,"

"And that is?"

"You have been visiting the princess Hinata, am I correct?"

"Wow, Einstein, you just figure it out?" Sakura rolled her eyes

Sasuke growled at the girl but decided to let the insult slide… for now.

"I want to ask for your help,"

"Help?"

"Help me court the princess,"

Silence envelope the room, Sakura could see Sasuke's deep red face, she would love to tease the boy, but then decided against it.

"Despite not liking you one bit because of your arrogant, stupid, jerk attitude and I know you are not really worth for the sweet, kind, beautiful, good heart of the princess, I will still help you, not because of you being my master, but because I think you can protect her from danger," Sakura smiled, _after the we vanish. _She thought the last part.

"Thank you, that's all the reason I summoned you, I hope that you can keep it a secret."

"I might be a bit of annoying, but I don't spoil surprises," Sakura smiled then vanish into thin air.

* * *

Sakura reappeared outside Sasuke's room, as she turned she comes face to face to Temari who has a worried look.

"What's wrong Temari-nee-san?" she ask worriedly

Temari shook her head and gave her a small smile, "It seems you and Uchiha-sama are getting along quite well now."

"Not really," Sakura said with a small but sincere smile

Seeing this, Temari's expression turned fearful and worried, "Please don't," she whispered.

Sakura perk up and look at Temari's expression with curiousity, "Nee-san?"

"Please don't get to close to the prince, Sakura-chan."

* * *

**It had been such a long time since I last updated this story… I hope you will forgive me, I'm thinking of fixing the story by next week, and update it also. I hope you will send your reviews. **


End file.
